


Holiday Festivities

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You get a gift for Evan to show him your feelings. Unfortunately, his mom got him the same present





	Holiday Festivities

Another year, another Secret Santa. You dreaded it. You never knew what to get people and you also never got the person you wanted; Evan Hansen. The boy you’ve been in love with since you were 12. You pick up the folded piece of paper in front of you and read the name; (Name of girl you don’t like). Oh great, this should be fun… you sigh and think about what you can get them. You look across the way and see Evan, he seemed extremely nervous when he saw the name. The bell rang, and you walk with him, “do you know what you’re getting your secret Santa?”  
“Yeah, definitely. I mean, I know what I’m gonna get them, but I’m not sure if they’re gonna like it because I know them well, but I don’t know them that well and I’m not sure if they’ll like it so do you think I’ll be okay?” he spoke so fast it sounded like one word.   
“Evan, breathe. I’m sure you are gonna get them a fantastic present.”  
He smiled, and his cheeks turned rosy pink. It was something that drove you insane.  
. . .  
You were walking around the mall with your parents. You’d gotten the girl a gift, a nice bracelet, but you kind of wanted to get something for Evan. You didn’t know what yet. And then you saw it. in the window was a beautiful snow globe with a redwood in it, his favorite tree. It was perfect. You instantly walked towards the store and purchased it. Then came the next problem; how the hell were you gonna give it to him without him knowing it was you? If you told him it was from you would he figure out, you liked him? Would he turn you down? You just had to risk it. when you got home, you wrapped the gift and put a tag on it.  
Happy Holidays.  
Love, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)  
. . .  
Today was the day. The day you were gonna give the gift to Evan. You sat next to him and smiled, the gift on the desk next to you, “hey Evan, how was your weekend?”  
He smiles, “good-good. It was good. My mom actually got me the nicest present for Hanukkah.”  
“Oh? What was it?”  
“It was a snow globe with a redwood in it.”  
Then your heart sunk. “o-oh… that’s… that’s great.”  
“Yeah. You okay? Did I say something wrong? You think I’m weird, now don’t you? Look if you don’t wanna hang out anymore or something like that I get it. I-I’ll be fine. I just-”  
“Evan no, it’s not that.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“It’s nothing. I um… I have to go the bathroom.”   
You run out the door, forgetting the present that was still sitting there.  
. . .  
You avoided him for the rest of class and at lunch. When you got back, the present was off of the desk, so he clearly opened it. At the end of the day, you close your locker and see Evan behind it. You jumped a little, “oh Evan, you scared me.”  
“What’s going on with you today?”  
“What do you mean what’s going on? You know what’s going on.”  
“N-no. No, I don’t. I have no idea.”  
“Didn’t you see the gift that was on the desk?”  
“Well yeah. I didn’t do anything with it though. It didn’t say who it was for.”  
“Did you read the card?”  
“No. why?”  
“it was from me to you. just open it and read the card. Then maybe you’ll see why.”  
You walk off, fighting off the tears forming in your eyes.   
. . .  
You fell face first into your bed. Now reflecting on your actions, you wouldn’t be surprised if Evan never wanted to talk to you again. You don’t know how long you stayed there, but it must have been a while.  
You hear a knock at the door to your room. It’s probably your mom telling you it’s time for dinner or something, so you don’t respond. But then the knocking becomes more prominent. You lift up your head, “who is it?”  
“It’s Evan” comes a muffled voice from the other side.   
You get up and the open the door, “what is it?”  
“Y-you um… you left class so early that you never got your gift… I wanted to give it to you.”  
“Thanks, Ev, but I’m just not in the mood.” You walk away from the door and sit down on your bed.  
“Please… just open it. For me?”  
“Fine” you comply and take the neatly wrapped present from him. Whoever it was either had a knack for wrapping or had a mom who had a knack for it. the bow was hand tied and wrapped around it perfectly. You carefully take the ribbon off and tear the wrapping paper. Inside was a copy of your favorite book. When you looked inside, it had a note from the author and it was signed by them. Who could you have gotten you this? Better yet, who could have known you this well to get this for you. the only person in the class you have any relationship with was Ev- no. no it wasn’t possible. He couldn’t be yours. Life was never that kind to you.  
“D-do you like it?”  
“Y-yeah… yeah I do… it’s perfect.”  
“Thanks, by the way.”  
You look up at him, “for what? If anything, I should be saying I’m sorry to you.”  
“n-no. I mean, for the snow globe. I-it’s really nice. I love it.”  
“What? I thought you said your mom got you that for Hanukkah.”  
“She did, but yours is different. Yours is better.”  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“I’m not. Besides, it showed me something.”  
“What’s that?”   
“it showed me that you liked me too.”  
“Oh…” you pause, smiling slightly. “Look, I’m not very good at this but… wouldyouliketogoonadatewithmeornotitsfineeitherwayidontcareillbefine.”  
He smiles, “you’re starting to sound like me.”  
You turn a bright scarlet. He just smiles and takes your hand. “I’d love to.”  
You giggled, “I’d love to.”


End file.
